theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: Generation Lost (Vol 1) 24
Synopsis for "Part: 24 It All Comes Down to This!" Fire, Ice, Blue Beetle, and Rocket Red try to put themselves between OMAC Prime and Wonder Woman, but the android is adapting to their powers. It exploits an individual’s weaknesses and uses their team-mate’s duplicated powers against them. Fire and Ice are down and OMAC Prime has just thrown Rocket Red through a building when Captain Atom and Power Girl arrive. They don’t hear Beetle’s warning about the android’s superpower duplicating ability before it copies Captain Atom’s nuclear shell. However, the Captain absorbs the duplicated energy leaving OMAC temporary stunned. With many of the JLI unconscious or too frightened to engage in fear of empowering it further OMAC Prime appears free to pummel Wonder Woman. The Blue Beetle realizes that the OMAC can duplicate technology as well as superhuman powers because Max stole that feature from his own armor. He then goads the OMAC into attempting to duplicate the full abilities of his Scarab Armour, but the alien tech overwhelms the OMAC leaving it vulnerable to Beetle’s killing blow. Booster Gold and Maxwell Lord go one-on-one onboard the Checkmate Ship. Booster questions Max’s master plan and is told that the murder of Wonder Woman is “just simple, petty, doo-dah, revenge.” Max then uses an electromagnetic pulse to shut down Booster’s weapons. He then drags Max out through a hole in the side of the Checkmate Ship. They both plummet towards the ground as Booster is determined to end Max’s threat one way or another. However, Max renables Booster’s suit at the last moment allowing him to save them both (Booster knew he couldn’t take Max out of Checkmate alive without his suit, but with his suit he has the preferable option of capturing Max). However, Booster’s distraction allow’s Max to immobilize him with his mind control. Max boasts to Booster that he’ll never let the world remember him, but he doesn’t notice the approach of Captain Atom. The Captain grabs Max’s wrist and swears that he won’t let go until Max let’s the world remember. He challenges Max “You’ll let them remember or I’ll take you from this world!!” Atom is crackling with the energy he absorbed from OMAC Prime, energy that will soon cause him to explode into the time stream. He doesn’t need to kill Max as the time jump will maroon Max in some random era or void. Max surrenders and lets his mental command over the world fade. Atom keeps his word and lets Max go before exploding into the time steam. However, the defeated Max teleports away before Batman can take him into custody. Two weeks later, Max puts a propaganda video on the internet claiming to be “just a regular guy” and that he’s isn’t one of these superhumans who can come back from the dead. He says many of his crimes are a fabrication of the superhuman community, but he oddly insists that the only superheroes the world can trust are the Justice League International. He absolves Captain Atom for the destruction in Chicago and scapegoats Magog as the type of hero the world should be worried about. He then claims that his Checkmate (a ”rogue organisation” in other people’s words) will hold the superhumans accountable for the death and destruction they cause. Batman commends Booster Gold for continuing to fight against Max when the rest of the world was against him. Batman has a plan to keep that spirit going and tells Booster that he is reactivating the Justice League International proper. Appearing in "Part: 24 It All Comes Down to This!" Featured Characters *Justice League International *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Booster Gold *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) *Power Girl Supporting Characters *Skeets *Wonder Woman Villains *Maxwell Lord *O.M.A.C.s *O.M.A.C. Prime (Final Appearance) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'USA' *'Los Angeles' *'New York City' Items *Blue Beetle Scarab *Rocket Red Armor *Lasso of Truth Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=17540 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_24 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-generation-lost-it-all-comes-down-to-this/37-268973/ Category:Justice League: Generation Lost (Volume 1)